Mp3
by Chibimax
Summary: Alan is in a train station with his buddy and two people come to him and ask for his MP3.
1. Alan's Pov

Mp3

Me: Movie version. Alan is in a train station with his buddy and two people come to him and ask for his MP3.

Note: this is based on truth story.

------

Alan's pov.

Me and my best buddy, Fermat, where walking to the train station. We had to take it since my dad and my brothers where on a mission and Lady Penelope was on vacation, so nobody could come and get us from school.

"A-a-a-are you sure this is the right train we have, Alan ?" asked Fermat while walking next to me.

"Of course I'm sure, Fermat" I said to him. "I've check and asked it twice."

Fermat gave me a look and then continued walking. I remember the last time me and Fermat had to take the train. We suppose to take the train to Kansas, but we end up in Denver.

"Well, looks like the train would be here in an hour." I said when I looked at my watch and then at the big clock that was hanging in front of us.

"L-l-l-let's go sit down, my f-f-f-feet hurt." said Fermat to me. Me and Fermat had a sport day, we had to run around on the track for hours, before we even had a break.

I nodded to my bud. We went sitting some where, where it was really crowd. I took my Mp3 out to listen to my favourite songs. I offered one earphone to Fermat, but he said he didn't want to listen, since he already had his book of science in his hands. I shrugged and turned my music on.

While I was tapping my foot on the beat of the music, I saw two guys coming to me. They where just teenagers like me and Fermat, but they looked a bit older then me.

I continue daydreaming and tapping on the beat of my music when one of them said something to me. I didn't hear them, because I music was standing too hard to hear it.

"Did you say something ?" I asked them while holding my earphone out and set my music a bit quietly.

"Yeah, I said give me your Mp3." Said the boy to me.

"For what ?" I said to him. Why does he want my Mp3 ? I mean, come on ! You wouldn't ask such things like that !

"Just give it to him !" said the other boy.

Fermat looked up when he heard what the older boys where ordering me. But who the hell am I ? I'm not just somebody who would obey orders just like that ! Hell I even don't obey orders from my dad !

"No !" I said to them.

"Now !" said the boy who asked me to give my Mp3 player.

"Fuck off !" I said.

Suddenly the other boy grabbed his pocket knife out his pocket and it went strait to me. Even when I had the chance to defend myself, the knife stoke in my body. My eyes went big when I felt pain, going through my body. When the knife pulled back out, I was relieved, but inside I screamed when the knife stabbed me again in my body.

With every stab I had gotten in my body, I saw something in my life.

TinTin….Fermat….I see them in front of me….Smiling at me…Things we did together…like defeating the Hood….

Gordon….I see me and him doing the prank again what we did before I went back to school….

Virgil…He helped me with my bike that day when I had crashed it again….He even told me that I was the record holder of crashing it….

John…I see me and him talking in his room. I've open my heart, what was on my mind when the Hood had locked them up in Thunderbird 5 and I was the one who could help them…

Scott…He had taken me to a trip with Thunderbird 1. I never forget that day, I was his co-pilot back then…

Dad….I see him yelling at me, for not behaving at school….Smiling, because I was doing my homework…Proud….Because I've defeated the Hood….

By the last stab, I see my family in front of me, smiling at me. I want to go to them, but they where standing so far away…I yelled their names, but non of them react…That's when everything went black….

Later, I had a weird dream….I saw my mom, dressed in a white dress with a white aura around her… "Alan…You don't belong here…" she said.

"What do you mean ?" I looked confused at her. What was she talking about ?

"Your not ready for this, Alan. Go back. They need you…" she said to me.

I felt that I was being pulled back down. Everything went black again… "Alan…" said a voice. I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Alan…" said it again.

That voice ! I know it from some where, but who is it ?

"Alan…Wake up…please…"

Who are you ? Talk to me, tell me who you are….

"Alan, please….don't leave us…."

I know this voice….I've heard it for so many times…I know this person for years…

"Don't leave us, Alan…"

Dad ! I knew that voice was familiar. I feel something placing on me. I hear other voices talking…My brothers….

I'm running through the darkness. There I see light. I ran harder when I hear the voices getting stronger. When I was in the light, I see my dad smiling at me.

"Welcome back into the land of the living, sprout." said Scott to me.

"What happened ?" I asked. I wanted to sit right up but, dad pushed me back down.

"No, stay down…." He said to me.

I winced and blinked a bit. I saw that all of my brothers where in the room, even Fermat and TinTin.

"Don't you remember what happened ?" asked Virgil.

"Not really…" I said to him. "Only that I was listing to my Mp3... Some guys asked to give it to them…A knife…"

"You have been stabbed son." said dad to me.

I looked confused at him, then I saw Fermat. He looked scared at me.

"Fermat ?" I said.

"I'm sorry…." He mumbled. "I…I…I couldn't stop them…."

"Fermat….I know you tried, but you have seen them by yourself, they where probably too strong for you…" I told him.

Fermat just nodded.

"They have found those guys, Alan. They will be judged in their own country." said my dad to me. "Get some sleep son."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I drifted to sleep, trying to not to think about what happened. Because, it was over.

---

Me: yeah I know, weird ending, but some parts had happened for real. In this story, the person survived it, but Joe Vanholsbeek, didn't. He died by five knife stabs at the heart. Since that happened was I wondering where the world has gone into ? Just for one litte thing that isn't worth someone's life…Anyway, you could choose if this will be a one-shot or not.


	2. Fermat’s pov

Mp3

Me: Well I'm doing this for the people who ask more for this story. This will be the last page from the story. I wanted to keep it first as one shot, but as so many people ask for more, I'll bring you this last page of Mp3. Fermat Pov.

---

Fermat's pov.

Me and Alan where were walking to the train station when Mr. Tracy couldn't pick us up and Lady Penelope was on vacation.

"A-a-are you sure this is the right train ?" I asked my best friend, Alan Tracy with my stuttering voice.

"Of course, Fermat." Alan said to me. "I've checked it twice."

I gave Alan a look like 'I hope it.' The last time I went alone with Alan on a train, we needed to go to Kansas and we ended in Denver !

"Well, looks like the trains would be here in a hour." said Alan when he looked at his watch and then at the big clock in front of us.

"L-l-l-l-let's go and sit down, my f-f-f-feet hurts." said I to him. Me and Alan where doing sports all day. God I hate sports. They had let us run around on that track for hours !

Alan nodded and went sitting down on some place where some seats where free, somewhere it was crowdie. Alan took his mp3 and offered me a earphone to me, but I already had taken one of my favourite book in my hands, science. I told him that I didn't wanted to listen to his music, even when we have the same music teats.

Alan was tapping his feet on the beat of the music like he always would do when he had to wait for the bus or train. I didn't mind that at all, since I was used to it and I was in my own daydream with my book of science.

I was still reading my book when suddenly Alan said; "Did you say something ?" I looked from the corner of my glasses and saw two teenagers. The same age as Alan. I continued reading, but also followed the conversation that Alan was having.

When I've had heard what the older boy was ordering Alan to give his mp3 to him, I looked up and meet the two teenagers faces. They continued telling Alan to give it and Alan just said to fuck off.

I thought they where going to leave, when suddenly one of them had pull out a knife out and started to stab Alan ! When I saw it, I froze. I couldn't move my body to help Alan or just scream for help, the only thing I was doing, was watching how my best friend was getting stabbed just for a Mp3.

When they had done with stabbing Alan, I've suddenly unfroze and I saw them running away from us. I immediately stood up and pressed my had to the wounds that Alan had. I was looking around, hoping that some people would come and help, but they just kept there standing, watching how Alan was dying. I wanted to scream at them, that they better grab those cell phones they have and start calling or doing at least something.

To my luck, a person came to me and started to immediately call 911 and helped me with pressing on the wounds. This man was black. Just like the two teenagers who had stabbed Alan and ran off.

He asked me what happened and I've told him everything. He nodded and even stayed with Alan until the ambulance came. He even wanted to come with me and Alan, but wasn't allowed to go.

After a few hours, my dad and the other Tracy's came to me. I've hugged my dad and cried. He told me stuff to get me calm and after that I've told what happened and I've apologies to Mr. Tracy that I didn't move at all when Alan needed my help. Thank god, Mr.Tracy said that it was okay and that it would be normal for someone like me.

We stayed in the waiting room for a while, when finely the doctor came to get us. We where allowed to go all in Alan's room. Alan was looking really bad and I was secretly kicking myself what had happened to him.

After a few hours of silent and staring at Alan, Alan had woken up. I swallowed and looked at him. I've told him that I was sorry about what happened. He just said it was okay and had fallen back asleep when Mr. Tracy had told him to go back asleep. I sighed and I was happy that everything was over. While I was sitting there in the room of Alan, I was keeping wondering what goes in the minds of those people who just want to take some ones life just for stupid machine that will be broken after a year or five.

I sighed and watched Alan just one more time, before I left him.

The End

----

Me: well, I hope some people are happy that this is the last and requested chapter of Mp3. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you back in the next stories I'm writing.


End file.
